This invention relates to an apparatus for continuously mixing gases, liquids and solids and combinations thereof. It is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,477 dated Oct. 2, 1984 in which applicant is a co-inventor.
The device described in said patent involves inward liquid feed from diametrically opposite inlets, whereby liquid streams are in directly opposite relationship, causing substantial air-to-water volume and turbulence, restricted water flow to the outlet, also substantial back pressure and build-up within the unit of dry solid reagents because of the enclosed inlet end, and lengthy disassembly time of the unit, and the requirement of substantial inlet liquid feed pressure.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the above-named disadvantages.